


Piper's Goodbye

by DestroyedConscience



Series: Goodbye [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hooo boy this one is angsty, I spent a lot of time on this one believe it or not, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9327680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyedConscience/pseuds/DestroyedConscience
Summary: Piper just wants her best friend back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly done with this series! Wow it feels good to actually nearly have something done for once! I spent a bit more time on this one than the other previous ones because y'know, Piper and Leo were best friends so I wanted to really emphasis her mourning. Hope you like it!

Piper couldn't breathe. He was gone. Leo was gone. He was never coming back. Her little brother was _dead_.

Her scalp stung as she yanked at her hair, harder and harder until she had to stop or else face the risk of pulling each strand out of her head. Her throat burned, her eyes stung, she knew that there was most definitely snot dribbling down her face mostly because she could taste it but she could also see it.

She was a mess with puffy eyes and a swollen face but at the moment she didn't care because _oh gods Leo's_ _gone_.

Her mind was racing, emotions going on overload as she sobbed and sobbed and sobbed over her baby brother, her Leo.

She kept her eyes squeezed shut because there were so many pictures, so many memories of him and now those were all she had left and she hates it and she misses him already and she wishes that this was all just a bad dream, her worst nightmare.

She can feel the telltale, warm feeling of blood under her fingertips and it's only then she realised she'd been digging them into her arms and dragging and dragging and _dragging_ until her skin broke.

_'Just like Leo but without the blade.'_

The swirling of her emotions came to an abrupt halt as Piper let out a long, agonised scream. Pouring all of her hurt, anger and despair into that one sound.

She screamed and screamed and screamed some more. Each one tearing at her throat, making her light headed and making her all the more tired.

Soon her screams died out, her voice crackling like radio static before finally cutting off. Her throat burned as though someone had poured Greek Fire down it.

_'Fire. Leo could manipulate fire.'_

Gods damn it why was everything coming back to Leo?!

Piper blindly grasped around her, feeling the floor she was crumpled on until her hand closed around a cool surface.

Barely even hesitating a second, she sent the object hurtling in front of her, just wanting to make something _hurt_ like she was.

It was when she heard the sound of glass shattering that she opened her eyes.

It was a picture of her and Leo.

Scrambling up, Piper slipped several times in her haste to get to the, now broken, picture frame.

Carefully, she picked it up, glass pieces dinging softly as they hit the ground. The picture inside seemed mostly unharmed, there was now a scratch indented into the photo, a small white scuff in the corner from it getting chafed by the shards of glass.

Delicately, Piper ran her finger down the photo. Softly tracing the lines of the face she would no longer get to see every day.

Another sob broke free from her lips, although this one more broken than the rest. Clutching the photo to her chest, she allowed her body to fall backwards to the floor. Glass cut into the flesh of her back, sending sharp pains through her back but Piper didn't care.

She just wants Leo back.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was very angsty in my opinion. I really liked going into detail on Piper's grieving, it was strange to write in her perspective. I had to kinda slip into the mindset of someone who's just lost a close friend prematurely and it was really eye opening in my mind. I have luckily not had to lose any friends to suicide or any form of death so I hope the emotions managed to come off as raw and uncensored as I intended. Either way, don't forget to leave kudos or a comment as they really help motivate me and let me know if my work is good enough :)


End file.
